Beautiful Girl
by The Dreamer1
Summary: Hiyako. Yup, you heard me. PG-13 for language and shoujo-ai.


Beautiful Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Kari or Miyako belong to me. Lucky Toei, or whoever it is. Lyrics to "Beautiful Girl" belong to Matchbox 20.  
  
Warning: This would be a shoujo-ai fic. As in, two girls. In love. Don't like, don't read.   
  
AN: Wow, my first yuri fic. Don't get me wrong; I'm not off Kenyako. I just think that this pair is incredibly sweet, and deserves to be recognized.  
  
~___~ indicates song lyrics, '__' indicates thoughts, "__" indicates speech  
  
******  
  
~This will all fall down, like everything else that was~  
  
Miyako tore across the grass, not really knowing (or caring) where she was going. She could still feel the sting on her cheek, where Kari had slapped her. Her face hurt, yes, but the rip in her heart hurt far worse then any physical wound ever could.  
  
~This too shall pass, and all of the words we said, we can't take back~  
  
Kari glued her eyes to her hand so she wouldn't see the figure running away from her. Her palm was still red, a violent reminder of the felon she had just committed against her heart.   
  
~Now every fool in town would've left by now~  
  
She hit a wall. Blinded by tears, Miyako had slammed into a wall. And she didn't care. Her pressed against the cool brick surface, her hands gripping at the cracks, trying to find something stable that could lift her out of this nightmare. She finally came to the end of her weeping and slumped to the ground.   
  
~I can't replace all the wasted days~  
  
'I slapped her. I slapped her. I slapped…' The thought kept replaying over and over in Kari's mind. She slid her eyes shut, and when they reopened, tears where sliding down her cheeks. One should never have to hit the one they love.  
  
~The memory of your face- can't help thinking~  
  
'Is it so wrong to love another girl that I must be physically punished for it?' Miyako fixed her now dry eyes to the pavement in front of her so that she wouldn't risk having to look anyone in the face. 'Maybe.'  
  
~Maybe if we ever could have kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forever   
And the promises you never where giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking~  
  
'Why did I just hurt someone for loving me?' Kari couldn't keep the tears from coming any more. And she didn't want to. 'Am I that afraid of my self?' And she knew that, yes, she was scared of this. It was supposed to be abnormal, right?  
  
~Won't be the first- heart that you break  
Won't be the last- beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked- won't take you back  
If you where the last beautiful girl in the world~  
  
Miyako lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over the place where Kari had hit her. It still stung. 'What the hell was I thinking?' It was one thing to confess to loving somebody; Miyako did that every other day. But to confess to loving someone of the same sex, well, that was supposed to be wrong.  
  
~Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down~   
  
'I should find her.' The thought came unbidden and unexplained into Kari's head. Yes, it would probably be a good idea to find the other girl, but what then? What would she say? "I'm sorry"? Why did the damn world have to be so difficult?  
  
~You needed to find your space  
You needed to still be friends~  
  
Miyako slowly shut the door behind her, hearing the lock click into place. She hadn't really been planning on coming home that night, but hell, accidents happen. She leaned back against the door and slid down, finding she just didn't have the energy to continue standing. She shut her eyes, and her mind was immediately filled with thoughts of pair of liquid brown ones. Miyako's eyes flew open.  
  
~Needed me to  
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together  
You'd comfort me~  
  
'Well, I can't just stand here.' Kari looked up from her hand and stared resolutely in the direction of Miyako's building. 'I'll just go, say I'm sorry, and leave. No harm, no foul.' But even as she walked, she knew that wasn't going to happen. She'd fall to her knees and beg, but no mere apologizing.  
  
~Tell me but forever  
And the promises I never should have believed  
Here's what I'm thinking~   
  
'She's made it quite apparent that she doesn't want me. So why can't I keep thinking about her?'  
  
But, as anyone can tell you, it takes a lot more then that to discontinue thought on the object of your affection. Miyako leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, as if hoping to find some meaning in the various cracks. But if you took that straight one, connected it to the sort of half-moon shaped one, it almost looked like her…  
  
'Damn.'  
  
~It won't be the first-heart that you break  
It won't be the last-beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked-won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world~  
  
Kari stood in front of the apartment door, hand poised to knock. A million endings to this painful story flashed in front of her eyes, and try as she might, Kari couldn't pick out the happy one. 'I guess there's only one way to find out how this story ends,' Kari thought and mentally winced. 'Here goes everything…' She rapped her knuckles against the door.  
  
~It's over now-and I've gone without  
Cuz you're everyone else's girl  
It seems to me-you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl~  
  
Miyako almost jumped out of her skin when the door vibrated with the knock.  
  
'I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.' She hauled herself off the floor and reached for the doorknob. She sighed and yanked it open. "It's not a good time fo-"  
  
Miyako cut off abruptly. There, with tears running silently down her face, was Kari.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" came a whispered voice from a turned down head.  
  
~This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And everything else that was  
We can't take back~  
  
~fini~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
